


His

by missauburnleaf



Series: Tales from Middle Earth [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Gold Sick Thorin, Gold Sickness (Tolkien)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missauburnleaf/pseuds/missauburnleaf
Summary: "He watched her sleeping in their makeshift bed, her naked body curled up on cushions and furs, her perfect curves covered by sheets and blankets, his little burglar, his One..."
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: Tales from Middle Earth [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890574
Comments: 12
Kudos: 194





	His

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but I wanted to share it with you.

He watched her sleeping in their makeshift bed, her naked body curled up on cushions and furs, her perfect curves covered by sheets and blankets, his little burglar, his One.

Yes, he had known that the moment he had set foot in her _smial_ , but tried to ignore it for a huge part of their journey, tried to push her away from him by ridiculing her and speaking harshly to her.

Until she had bravely saved his life by facing Azog all by herself, pointing her little sword at the pale orc while Thorin had lain injured in the dirt, not able to grab his own sword and convinced that they would both die.

Yet they hadn't.

And as soon as he had regained consciousness on the Carrock, he had shown her his gratitude and appreciation by embracing her in front of his kith and kin.

Their relationship had changed from then on, became more familiar, more intimate - from friends to lovers.

She was his now.

Since she had approached him thus three days ago, he had not let her out of his sight, claiming her body as often as possible, making sure that she enjoyed their coupling as much as he did for she was his biggest treasure now.

And as soon as they found the Arkenstone, he would wed her properly, make her his queen...

Dís would surely understand.

Yes, he had promised his sister that she would be queen once they had reclaimed their mountain.

Yes, she had never taken a husband because she had dedicated her life to him and their cause.

Yes, she had given life to his precious heirs.

But that had been before Thorin knew that he had a One.

She stirred, maybe aware of the fact that he was staring at her.

"Thorin?" she asked, opening those hazel eyes, stretching slightly.

By Mahal, she was so beautiful, especially now in her debauched state: honey-coloured curls a tangled mess, flushed cheeks, pink, plush lips swollen.

Thorin could feel his dwarfhood stir again.

"Hush, _ghivashel_ ," he whispered before claiming those lips in a heated kiss.

His hand wandered down from her pulse point to one of her full and ample breasts, then lower, over her soft tummy to the secret place between her thighs, still slick with his seed and her own juices from their last coupling.

She moaned into the kiss when he caressed her pearl, louder even when he slipped first one, then two fingers into her, preparing her for him.

When she was ready, he covered her small form with his own sturdy body, joining them: like all those times before, it was pure bliss for Thorin and after they had finished, he stayed inside of her for as long as possible, until he grew soft and carefully pulled out, yet not without reaching for her, drawing her close to him, holding her.

She was his.


End file.
